The present invention relates to a light assembly, and in particular to a light assembly adapter.
Performing household duties may require a tool to assist in completing the duty. For example, paintbrushes, brooms, mops, or the like are used to assist in completing the household duties. Often times, while performing household duties, such as cleaning or painting, many areas are poorly lit. In addition, these household duties may be performed during darker time periods of the day or at night. As such, it is often hard to see the area in which the household duty is being performed.